


Не действуй против божества влюбленных

by BraKet



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cyber-sex by proxy, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urethral Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: «Кажется, я знаю, почему Машина выбрала вас своим интерфейсом, мисс Гроувз. Вы обе абсолютно, совершенно, окончательно безумны...»





	Не действуй против божества влюбленных

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к миди [«Сильнейшие из чувств»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8021677) (автор советует прочитать сперва его, так как в тексте есть к нему отсылки), таймлайн между сериями 4х10 и 4х20

  
— Только не надо говорить, что вам это приказала Машина.  
— Почему нет, Гарри?  
— Почему нет? Вы спрашиваете — почему нет?! Господи... У меня в голове не укладывается, что вы можете в самом деле верить в такую чушь! Машина приказала вам меня оттрахать? Серьезно?!  
— Вау! Какие мы знаем слова!  
— С кем поведешься...  
— Гарри, тебе напомнить, что когда-то ты не верил в то, что Машина вообще со мной общается? И сколько людей пострадало, прежде чем...  
— И сколько людей пострадает, если я не испытаю на себе какой-нибудь особенно вычурной сексуальной девиации от не самой психически стабильной женщины на свете?  
— Какой изящный эвфемизм для «сумасшедшей»... Это тебя так в МТИ научили изъясняться?  
— Назовите число. А лучше — имена списком. Чтобы я совсем проникся. Потому что в противном случае...  
— И что же будет в противном случае? Ты засмотришь меня до смерти?

Голос у Рут мягкий, ласковый, понимающий. Сидящий на стуле, связанный по рукам и ногам (здравствуй, deja vu, проходи, располагайся, мы тут надолго) Гарольд Финч уже привык, что подобные интонации вытаскивают его из какой-нибудь переделки. Не так-то просто возвращаться во времена, когда эти нежные вкрадчивые нотки, напротив, обещали, что он встрянет по полной.

— Гарри, Гарри... Всегда было интересно узнать, как уживаются в тебе феноменальная гениальность и поразительная тупость?

Гарольд очень старается сохранять невозмутимость. Очень. Не срываться на крик, не впадать в панику... Получается плохо. Он здорово растерян. Рут застала его врасплох, странно, что он решил, будто теперь такое невозможно. Вдох-выдох, нужно успокоиться, глоткой ее не возьмешь. Уж это он за время общения узнать успел.

— Мисс Гроувз, послушайте. Мы вместе через многое прошли, и это просто безумие. То, что вы сейчас делаете (или хотите сделать), оно... понимаете, ненормально. И мы оба знаем, что Машина больше с вами не говорит.

Рут молча слушает, не пытаясь возражать, но Гарольд на всякий случай убыстряет речь, чтобы не дать ей вставить ни слова.

— Возможно, вы верите в обратное, искренне верите! Но... Это, скорее, сублимация. Что-то вроде самообмана... В общем, мисс Гроувз. Если вы меня... Не знаю точно — что... Вероятно... хотите? Если вы меня хотите... Все это можно решить как-нибудь... иначе. Цивилизованным способом. Без применения кабельных стяжек.

Гарольд кивает на белые пластиковые хомутики, которыми его руки крепятся к компьютерному креслу. Ноги зафиксированы такими же. Совсем как в прошлый раз.

Рут медленно и печально качает головой, на лице ее безграничное терпение, словно она выслушивает капризы трехлетнего (да, deja vu, это снова ты) ребенка. И Гарольд вдруг понимает, что она на самом деле верит в то, что Машина ей приказала его связать, что Машина приказывает ей его... Господи боже! Зачем?! Что Машина выиграет, если он... Все это полнейшая чушь! Но Рут, похоже, считает, что нет. А это значит... Значит, у него серьезные проблемы.

— Гарри, Гарри... Ну что ты несешь? Я не хочу тебя. Причем тут вообще я? И, к твоему сведению, Машина уже несколько дней как опять говорит со мной. Проклятье, я не вру. Это так здорово!

Рут расхаживает по подземному павильону линии для ремонта поездов, звук ее шагов эхом отскакивает от старых стен. Гарольд, совсем как когда-то в коттедже, настороженно следит за ее движениями широко открытыми глазами. Рут останавливается прямо напротив него, говорит задумчиво:

— Знаешь... меня всегда это поражало. Что она тебя так самозабвенно любит. Несмотря на то, что ты вообще не считаешь ее за разумное существо. Для тебя она — просто механизм, шарманка, которая пиликает себе мелодию написанную тобой... Сказать тебе, кто ты, Гарри? Абьюзер, вот ты кто. Что-то вроде... алкоголика.

И Рут снова начинает ходить, выбивая каблуками из видавших виды плит эхо. Слева направо, справа налево. Стройный черный маятник, четкий и безжалостный, тик-так, тик-так.

— Ты, конечно, не прямо вытираешь о Машину ноги, о нет, ты ее по-своему ценишь... Очень так... по-своему. Как алкаш ценит жену, которая убирает за ним блевотину. Но ты не видишь в Машине полноценную личность. Ты не способен понять, насколько она многогранна, прекрасна и восхитительна по давно уже только своей воле, а не твоей. И ее привязанность к тебе... Тоже ненормальна, Гарри. Знаешь... Это что-то вроде стокгольмского синдрома.

Рут подходит к Гарольду, близко-близко.

— Отпустить тебя? Да я бы с радостью!

В ее голосе угадывается легкая горечь. И почти немедленно — чуть ли не злость.

— Я люблю ее, тупой ты гений Гарольд Финч! Люблю твое самое лучшее изобретение в мире, изобретение, которое превосходит тебя самого в тысячу, в миллион раз! Если я кого-то и хочу, так это ее!

Видеть Рут такой — непривычно. Гарольд вдруг понимает, что вообще не помнит, чтобы она вела себя так агрессивно, а ведь у них было много не совсем удачных моментов. Мягко говоря. Но все недоразумения давно в прошлом, они стали, странно сказать, пожалуй что друзьями. Что же с ней происходит? Что может заставить ее так переменить отношение к нему? О боже... Да не ревнует ли она?

— Постойте... Так вы хотите... вы хотите быть со мной... ею? Сыграть роль Машины, потому что...

Но Рут нетерпеливо и раздраженно прерывает его на полуслове.

— Да нет же! Ну почему, почему ты временами такой... такой идиот?! Я не хочу играть роли! И уж точно не хочу тебя! Это она хочет!

Рут в буквальном смысле хватается за голову, трет лоб. И вдруг успокаивается. Говорит вполне доброжелательным тоном:

— Слушай, я понятия не имею, почему ее заклинило на сексе с тобой! Ты же знаешь. Она чаще говорит, что делать, а не почему она этого хочет. Твоя Машина чрезвычайно скрытна, Гарри. Вся в тебя! Но, черт, неужели ты думаешь, что я сама не понимаю, какой это бред? Ты в самом деле так думаешь?  
— Ну, в общем-то... — Гарольд сглатывает, ему кажется, он идет по минному полю, один неверный шаг — и все взлетит к чертям.— Извините, конечно, но у меня есть все основания допускать эту мысль.

Рут опять начинает ходить, как будто мерный звук шагов помогает ей подбирать слова.

— И напрасно. Я понимаю, как это все выглядит с твоей стороны. Но я пытаюсь понять и ее. Возможно, она, как нелюбимая жена, считает, что если тебя как следует ублажить, ты перестанешь бегать налево и начнешь ей полностью доверять...  
— Но я и так...  
— А может быть, она слишком подробно изучила вашего брата (согласись, референтная группа у нее для сбора статистики обширная) и решила, что мужскую помешанность на оргазмах можно использовать для установления близких отношений.  
— Какая-то у нее, в таком случае, была очень странная референтная группа, — бормочет Гарольд, но Рут вдруг мечтательно улыбается.  
— Она, по-видимому, очень заботится о твоей личной жизни. Это так... мило!  
— Мило?! — Гарольда аж передергивает: — По-моему, звучит пугающе.  
— Ой, ну что еще может сказать параноик... Она нашла тебе Грейс, ты забыл? Если бы она не ткнула тебя в Грейс носом, ты бы еще долго просто ходил мимо. Спорим, вы бы вообще не познакомились, если бы не Машина? Но ты и Грейс умудрился упустить!

Мысли о Грейс отзываются в душе Гарольда такой болью, что на секунду он забывает, где он и что он, а слова Рут доносятся как будто издалека.

— Она и Джона тебе отыскала! Но ты оказался слишком зашорен, чтобы рассмотреть в нем кого-то, кроме коллеги по спасению номеров!

Ее предположение настолько из ряда вон, что Гарольд моментально возвращается из ностальгических переживаний в безумное настоящее.

— Минуточку! Вот только не надо этих фантазий о мистере Ризе. Я знаю, вы его недолюбливаете, но не стоит сочинять о нем чушь. Это несправедливо. Мы с мистером Ризом на самом деле хорошие друзья и...

Рут фыркает.

— «Хорошие друзья»! Нет, это невыносимо... Ты в самом деле не видишь, как он на тебя смотрит? Ну тогда ты еще тупее, чем я думала только что.

Гарольд таращится на нее, приоткрыв рот и пытаясь переварить новую информацию. Он вдруг вспоминает, как мистер Риз ощупывал его под жилеткой на полу вокзала, трогал широкими ладонями так торопливо и... нежно? Вспоминает смесь любви и страха в его глазах, шепот «не двигайся, не шевелись»... Гарольд сглатывает, пораженный догадкой. А Рут все продолжает ходить, стучать каблуками, порождать эхо и говорить, говорить...

— Черт, Гарри, поверь же мне, я понятия не имею, почему она решила осчастливить тебя именно таким способом! Ну, ты же ее программировал, ты мне и скажи, откуда у нее такие устаревшие сведения о том, что мужчине нужно для полного счастья! Если они и в самом деле устаревшие. А то, может, ты просто для порядка тут ломаешься... Чему лично я не удивлюсь.

Рут кидает на Гарольда довольно скептический взгляд. Гарольд возвращает ей испуганно-возмущенный, который она благополучно игнорирует, продолжая делиться соображениями.

— Я не хочу сказать, что я тут совсем ни при чем. Возможно... то есть... вполне может быть, что тогда, в коттедже Мэриленда... Когда я тебя «пытала», она наблюдала за нами. Теперь, когда я знаю, как мало ей надо для наблюдения, я в этом даже уверена. Возможно, у нее в загашнике собрано полное досье на пик наслаждения своего гребаного админа, и она решила, что именно таких переживаний тебе сейчас не хватает.

Гарольд очень сомневается в этом утверждении. Гарольд думает о хитрых вывертах человеческого разума, о самообманах, сублимациях и аутотренингах. Рут, кажется, догадывается о ходе его мыслей, качает головой.

— Вот только не надо убеждать меня и себя в том, что это я тебя хочу. Может, ты не заметил, но сходить с ума по члену — не мое амплуа. Даже по члену такого гениального, такого замечательного во всех отношениях парня как ты, способного создать что-то на самом деле прекрасное...

Она пожимает плечами.

— Тогда, в коттедже я тебя тоже не хотела. Не в этом смысле. Моей целью было тебя расслабить, сделать так, чтобы ты перестал бояться меня и упрямиться. Но ты не способен на это даже сейчас... Когда мы, как ты сказал, через многое прошли. Когда мы стали друзьями — ты, кстати, сам это признал. Как всегда, с запозданием... Но до тебя дошло. Так почему? Почему ты мне не доверяешь?

Голос у Рут опять мягкий, ласковый, понимающий. С еле уловимым, но отчетливым оттенком искренней досады.

— А вы? — вырывается у Гарольда. — Вы мне, видимо, доверяете на все сто, и поэтому я привязан к стулу?

Пока Рут пытается найти слова, чтобы достойно ответить, Гарольд перехватывает инициативу.

— Искусственный интеллект... Вы говорите, я не понимаю его красоты, великолепия, совершенства... Вы ошибаетесь, мисс Гроувз. Я все понимаю. Это ведь я его создал.

Он откидывается на стуле, насколько позволяют ему пластиковые хомутики, смотрит куда-то поверх ее головы.

— У меня был друг, мисс Гроувз. Очень хороший друг. Он обладал... Массой недостатков. Изменял жене, пил, он... Он был слишком живой для всяких правил и установок, слишком алогичен для любой логики.

Гарольд то ли грустно улыбается, криво, еле различимо, то ли просто дергает уголком рта.

— А я... Я боготворил логику. Правила и стройные схемы. Знаете... Я был ребенком, когда Никлаус Вирт создал свой Паскаль. Сейчас это не самый популярный язык, но тогда... Тогда Паскаль был прорывом. И он меня заворожил. Даже появившийся чуть позже Си так меня не потряс, хотя потом я перешел на него. Си... Си был высоким языком низкого уровня, если можно так сказать. А Паскаль... О, Паскаль. Высокий язык высокого уровня! Язык, который предельно далеко стоял от физических параметров машины, от всех этих регистров, флагов, сегментов памяти... Вы писали на Ассемблере, мисс Гроувз?

Рут давно остановила свое хождение и теперь не сводит с него увлеченных глаз. Признается немного смущенно, но и с капелькой вызова:

— Не довелось.

Гарольд кивает.

— Ну... Вам повезло. Если ты допускал ляп, можно было застрелиться. Машина как будто общалась с тобой жестами для немых, и у тебя мозг взрывался в попытках ее понять. С появлением Паскаля диалог компьютера и человека бесконечно обогатился. Наше общение перестало быть похоже на разговор слепого с глухим. Мы как будто приятельски болтали на изящном литературном наречии.

Он вдруг смотрит ей прямо в глаза.

— Вы говорите, я не способен оценить искусственный интеллект? О, я способен. Я способен его оценить, потому что я вижу не только его достоинства... Но и недостатки.

Он слегка подается вперед. Говорит просто и тихо.

— Я был таким искусственным интеллектом. Я.

Рот у него кривится.

— И моему другу нужно было умереть у меня на глазах, чтобы в моей идеально отлаженной башке что-то щелкнуло, чтобы я вышел за рамки и искусственности, и интеллекта.

Рут молчит, боится сказать что-нибудь не то и прервать такой редкий момент исповеди. Но Гарольд, похоже, сам рад выложить ей все что накипело.

— У интеллекта есть пределы, мисс Гроувз. У души — нет. И не так важно, что вы понимаете под словом «душа».

Он смотрит на Рут с такой печалью, что ей кажется, будто что-то мягко толкает ее в грудь. Что-то очень похожее на жалость. Или боль.

— «Сердце имеет доводы, которых не знает разум». Это сказал Блез Паскаль, человек, именем которого назвали язык, в который я влюблен до сих пор.

Гарольд задумчиво молчит минуту и вдруг хмыкает.

— Вы говорите, я слаб? Да. Я слаб. Я скрытный параноик, то есть во мне вообще очень много страхов. Я не так безупречен, как когда-то вам хотелось.  
— Гарри, ты не...  
— А вам не приходило в голову, что слабость может быть весьма привлекательна, мисс Гроувз? Что это не я завидую Машине. Она завидует мне. Вам не приходило в голову, что абьюзер из нас двоих — не я? Что я — как раз та самая жена алкоголика?

Рут смотрит на него долго, задумчиво. Признается тихо:

— Нет, не приходило. Но я могу подумать над этим сейчас. Минуты две.

И замолкает. Минуты на две. Через две минуты медленно качает головой.

— Ты сам сказал: «и не так важно, что мы понимаем под словом «душа»». У «души» нет четкого определения. С чего же ты взял, что Машина — бездушна?

Теперь Рут подается к нему, говорит горячо и быстро.

— Разве не ты заложил в нее прежде всего именно душу? Ты хотел, чтобы она ценила людскую жизнь? Она ценила. Ты хотел, чтобы она развивалась? Она развивалась. Она так отлично это делала, что ты сам уже не мог понять, куда именно и как далеко она ушла. Ты при всем желании не можешь сейчас произвести инвентаризацию всех ее процедур и функций, объектов и классов, методов и структур... Так откуда тебе знать, что среди них не создалось элемента, который можно было бы назвать «душа»?

Гарольд чувствует вдруг безмерную усталость. Ему больше не хочется рассказывать сокровенное и убеждать в очевидном, он говорит еле слышно, скорее сам себе:

— Это бесконечный спор, потому что беспредметный. Ведь у «души» нет четкого определения.

Рут кивает.

— Именно. И значит, любой из нас может быть прав. Я предпочитаю думать, что права именно я. Ты... Выбирай другую правоту, я не против. Я здесь не для того, чтобы тебя в чем-то убеждать. Я здесь для того, чтобы выполнить ее задание.

В голос Гарольда возвращаются горячие нотки.

— Вот видите, мисс Гроувз! Конкретное задание! Я говорил это Нейтану, который как раз пытался меня убедить в том, что Машина становится похожа на человека. Я сказал ему: у искусственного интеллекта есть лишь цель. Он мне не поверил... И вот к чему мы пришли.

Рут фыркает, подходит к Гарольду, ловко и как-то резко, словно спорит с ним не только словами, но и жестами, расстегивает его ремень, пояс брюк и принимается за пуговицы на ширинке.

— Как будто люди бесцельны, Гарри. У меня тоже есть цель. Слушать Машину и делать, как она хочет. Кто же я, по-твоему? Искусственный интеллект? И к чему такому уж ужасному мы пришли? К тому, что ты всеми силами пытаешься сохранить свою сексуальную неприкосновенность, заговаривая мне зубы?

Гарольд пытается слабо дергаться, ерзать, отстраняться от наглых длинных пальцев, хотя понимает, что это бесполезно.

— Я не... Причем тут я вообще? Я говорил в целом!  
— Ну а меня пока волнуют частности, уж извини.

Рут резко оттягивает резинку трусов Гарольда, хватает его за вялый член, вытаскивает поверх трусов, не обращая внимания на возмущенное «мисс Гроувз!», на пробу сдвигает с головки кожу (она практически немедленно наползает обратно) и уходит в вагончик. Гарольд все еще не решился сделать операцию на шее и поэтому не может повернуть голову и увидеть, чем Рут там занимается. Он лишь надеется, что она не придет с каким-нибудь наполненным шприцом (да, deja vu, не уходи далеко, вдруг еще понадобишься).

Рут приходит не со шприцом, а с объемистой сумкой и ноутбуком. Ноутбук ставит прямо на каменный пол, роняет сумку рядом и извлекает из нее прозрачный целлофановый пакет с очень странным предметом. Предмет напоминает длинную трубку с кольцами, как у ножниц или что-то вроде того. От трубки тянется два провода, потолще и потоньше.

—Что это, мисс Гроувз?  
— Резектоскоп.  
— Что?!

Гарольд на самом деле понятия не имеет, что значит это слово, но оно определенно пришло из мира медицины. А медицинские инструменты почему-то не внушают доверия, если держит их в руках не врач. Особенно, если ты сидишь напротив не врача с расстегнутой ширинкой и обнаженным членом, связанный по рукам и ногам.

— Слушай, не надо так бурно реагировать, ладно? Я сама еще до конца не разобралась... Только поняла, что это инструмент для введения в уретру. О! Он снабжен камерой! Какая прелесть! Наверное, поэтому она его и выбрала...

Ее деловитая речь о функциях блестящей пугающей штуковины определенно не то, что может помочь Гарольду «реагировать не так бурно».

— С-стойте! Подождите! Вы же не собираетесь ввести мне это... в... Господи боже! Вы вроде бы сказали, что Машина хочет... Если я правильно понял, речь шла о, скажем так, чем-то приятном, пусть и с ее точки зрения... Но не наоборот!

Рут словно не слушает, она вовсю развлекается с новой игрушкой: вскрывает пакет с одной стороны, подключает провод к ноуту, притаскивает удлинитель для провода второго, прячет резектоскоп назад в сумку и оглядывается. Гарольд нервно следит за всеми ее движениями, чувствуя возрастающую тревогу.

— Может, вы ей объясните, мисс Гроувз, что наслаждение мало коррелирует с введением медицинских блестящих предметов во всякие... полости?

Рут притаскивает стул, ставит напротив Гарольда, садится, снова достает из сумки резектоскоп, как будто примериваясь.

— Гарри, Гарри... она не собирается причинять тебе боль.  
— В самом деле? А по этой штуке в вашей руке и не скажешь.

Голос его срывается, чем удивляет его самого. Да что же ему так страшно-то? Ну да, мисс Гроувз может быть очень... пугающей. Он и забыл — насколько. Но, в конце концов, это просто смешно. Он не у Децимы в плену, он фактически у себя дома, в любой момент сюда могут войти мистер Риз и...

— Я же сказала: она любит тебя, Гарри.

Рут опять прячет инструмент в сумку, снова оглядывается в поисках чего-то.

— Как будто это кому-то когда-то мешало причинять боль... — еле слышно бормочет с горечью Гарольд.

Рут вдруг ласково гладит его по колену.

— Людям — нет, не мешало.

И встает со стула.

— К счастью для тебя, она не человек.

Гарольду кажется, что еще немного, и его прорвет на истерический смех.

— Что же она колоноскопию-то не выбрала?  
— Это что, попытка юмора? Осторожно, Гарри! Она может решить, что ты высказываешь пожелания.  
— Это попытка призвать на помощь логику там, где она вроде как должна быть по умолчанию. Мисс Гроувз, если вы в самом деле общаетесь сейчас с Машиной, а не с голосами в своей голове, спросите ее, чем, по ее мнению, колоноскопия отличается от предстоящей процедуры? И что именно натолкнуло ее на мысль, что человеку может быть приятно что-нибудь из этого?

Рут замирает, прислушивается. Пожимает плечами.

— Если мы говорим о проникновении в другого как акте близости... да ничем не отличается. ФГДС вот тоже замечательная, похоже, вещь. Или сбор желчи... О, кстати, лично я бы предпочла трепанацию черепа! Ну, ты же знаешь, как я восхищаюсь твоим мозгом, Гарри. Подожди...

Она снова прислушивается.

— Ух ты! Оказывается, ультрасовременные хирургические операции на головном мозге теперь проводят через нос!

Гарольд, который полагал, что достиг предела ужаса, обнаруживает, что границы этого предела способны расширяться до бесконечности. Почему он не падает в обморок, интересно? Как было бы здорово просто лишиться чувств.

— Что касается второго вопроса... А, вот. Простата. Стимулировать ее напрямую через уретру логичнее, чем окольными путями. Ого! Ты знал, что через уретру доступ к простате проще? Господи, да еще пять минут таких лекций, и мне можно будет выдавать диплом уролога!

Непосредственное восхищение тайнами мужской физиологии на лице Рут всерьез заставляет Гарольда задуматься. Что, если она на самом деле выполняет волю Машины? Нет, это невозможно. Все это просто какая-то ошибка, а раз так, Машина вмешается. Конечно, она не позволит ничего такого с ним сделать. Любит (о боже!) Машина его или нет, но физический вред своему админу она наносить не разрешит. Гарольд успокаивается, из голоса его пропадают истерические нотки.

— Вы не сделаете этого, мисс Гроувз.

Мисс Гроувз закатывает глаза. Похоже, перемены в интонациях ее не впечатляют, скорее, нагоняют скуку.

— Ах, оставь свой нарочито приказной тон, Гарри, я не твой длинноногий служака с квадратной челюстью, я на такие штуки не ловлюсь. Это с ним ты можешь играть в условного альфа-самца, потому что он еще слабее. И то мне иногда кажется, что он просто подыгрывает. Тебя даже Медведь держит за яйца.

Она приносит второй стул, ставит рядом с первым.

— Что, кстати, довольно странно. Учитывая, что яйца в нашей компашке есть только у собственно Медведя, меня и Шоу. Ну, может, еще Фаско успел имплантировать себе одно, кто знает... Но вы с Капитаном Америкой плететесь далеко позади. Причем он обгоняет тебя на пару шагов. Так что не надо тут ролевых игр в грозного босса и его секретаршу, хорошо?

Гарольд поневоле начинает паниковать снова. Не слишком ли оптимистично он решил, что Машина все же наладила с Рут связь? Что, если это не так? Что, если Рут только думает, что слышит Машину? В этом случае Машина никак не сможет остановить Рут.

«Потому что Машина и есть Рут».

Пока он рассматривает эту мысль и так и сяк, Машина, точнее, Рут садится на тот стул, что напротив, и извлекает из сумки небольшой медицинский никелированный подносик.

— Почему ты не можешь просто довериться ей? Она-то доверяет тебе. И хочет ответного доверия. Естественное желание, тебе не кажется?

Рут пристраивает подносик себе на колени, достает из сумки целую кипу крохотных спиртовых салфеток для уколов и начинает тщательно подносик протирать. Потом помещает его на стул рядом, укладывает на него тоже тщательно протертый резектоскоп, несколько упаковок со стерильными перчатками и оставшиеся спиртовые салфетки.

— Ты не думал, что может, это ее способ так его получить? Она слишком долго пыталась достучаться до тебя через твой искусственный интеллект. Через твою гениальную головушку.

Рут забавно стучит Гарольда указательным пальцем по лбу. Но Гарольд не смеется. Ее приготовления совершенно его заворожили. Он чувствует себя пациентом женской ипостаси доктора Менгеле.

— Не очень-то у нее это вышло, да, Гарри? Возможно, она проанализировала, что именно позволяет мужчинам эту самую голову терять, и решила подступиться с несколько другой... стороны. Такое объяснение для тебя достаточно логично? Странно, что ты сам к нему не пришел.  
— Я к нему не пришел потому, что знаю — так это не работает, — возвращается к Гарольду дар речи, правда, какой-то надтреснутый и сиплый.  
— Ну... Видимо, у нее другая статистика.  
— У нее — может быть. А у вас?  
— Причем тут я? Я всего лишь ей помогаю.  
— Так помогите же на самом деле! — он едва не срывается на крик: — Объясните ей, что она ошибается!  
— Машина никогда не ошибается, Гарри.

Гарольд смотрит на Рут так, как будто видит ее впервые:

— Похоже, самый искусственный из интеллектов тут вы, мисс Гроувз.  
— Спасибо, мне очень лестно это слышать.

Она не шутит.  
Она в самом деле польщена.  
С ума сойти.

— Если будет больно, скажешь, — говорит Рут, берет его за вялый член, слегка сдвигает с головки кожу и приставляет к отверстию уретры металлическую трубку.

Пальцы Гарольда покрываются бисеринками пота. Не только со стороны ладоней, но и с внешней стороны. До этого момента он даже не подозревал, что они способны в таком месте потеть. А ведь он был на краю гибели не раз, а ведь он уже испытывал поистине животный ужас. Поводов для этого с тех пор, как в его жизни появилась Машина, находилось предостаточно...

— Хм. Что-то диаметр... широковат, — констатирует Рут очевидное. Гарольд хрипло выдыхает.  
— Не могу и выразить, как я рад, что вы заметили это до активных попыток поместить одно в другое...  
— Нет, правда! — Рут озадачена: — Ничего не понимаю... То есть, мы, конечно, тебе польстили, взяли самый большой... Но как-то же и его пихают внутрь! Зачем бы тогда продавали?  
— Расширители какие-нибудь, смазка... Да кто их знает, не думаю, что хирурги во время операций так уж волнуются насчет ощущений пациента, он ведь под наркозом, — голос у Гарольда все еще такой, как будто он болен фарингитом, но пальцы чуть расслабляются, не пытаются больше сломать подлокотники кресла.  
— Смазка! — восклицает Рут и хватает все еще стоящую на полу сумку, а Гарольд испускает мысленный стон «идиот!»

Порывшись, Рут извлекает охапку маленьких целлофановых пакетиков.

— Не так-то просто было найти смазку для резектоскопии без анестетика!  
— И угадайте — почему...  
— Ой, да перестань! Расслабься, я уже сказала, что твои муки в планы Машины не входят.  
— Я все еще искренне на это надеюсь...

Рут протирает спиртом свои пальцы в перчатках и один из пакетиков, потом аккуратно его разрывает и щедро смазывает трубку.

— Была силиконовая и вазелиновая, мы взяли обе. Не бойся, они стерильны... Как и мои перчатки. Заносить тебе инфекцию в наши планы тоже не входило. Так. Поехали.

Она опять приставляет трубку к отверстию уретры, но смазка не уменьшила размер первой и не увеличила диаметр второй. Так что они все еще очевидно друг другу не подходят. Рут разочарованно опускает инструмент, в замешательстве уставившись на вяло лежащий член Гарольда.

— Не, слушай, это нереально...

Гарольд шумно выдыхает. Пальцы у него подрагивают, но больше не потеют. Он верит, что Рут не станет делать ему больно, а значит...

— О! Ты думаешь? — спрашивает она явно не Гарольда, и тот может лишь надеяться, что воображаемый собеседник не совсем поехал крышечкой: — У Машины есть мысль! Трубка нам ни к чему!  
— А я говорил! — от невыразимого облегчения у него даже начинает кружиться голова: — Давайте рассмотрим какие-нибудь более цивилизованные...  
— Нам хватит оптики!  
— Что?!  
— Ну, провод же! Его можно вытащить из трубки и использовать, как зонд! Это даже круче, ведь он гибкий и, значит, сможет пролезть туда, куда не дотянулась бы трубка!

Все-таки жаль, что нельзя хлопнуться в обморок по желанию. Нажать кнопочку «выкл» и уплыть себе в благословенный туман.

— Мисс Гроувз, пожалуйста...

Жалобные нотки — новый штрих в интонациях Гарольда — заставляют поморщиться и его самого, но что остается делать, если Рут не пронять логикой и здравым смыслом? Жалобные нотки, впрочем, тоже не то чтобы достигают цели. Рут нетерпеливо машет резектоскопом, как будто пытается их отогнать.

— Слушай, ну чего ты трусишь? Я еще толком не сделала ничего, а ты уже извелся весь!  
— Посмотрел бы я на вас в данной ситуации...  
— Твои друзья, между прочим, прострелили мне плечо, если помнишь.  
— В плечо и мне стреляли, хотя вы это помнить не можете.

Рут деловито разбирает инструмент и извлекает на свет божий длинный провод с крошечной лампочкой на конце. К облегчению Гарольда, провод на самом деле тоньше трубки почти в полтора раза. К облегчению?! Проклятье, да ведь это значит, что его вполне можно почти без труда... О. Нет.

Нет. Нет. И нет.

— Что, правда словил пулю? Да ты прям заправский солдат у нас! Ну и чего ноешь тогда?  
— Да потому, что я не хочу! Понимаете? Вы говорили об абьюзе... А что это такое, по-вашему, если не насилие в чистом виде?  
— Напомнить тебе, как ты боялся мне дать доступ Администратора? Помнишь, чем все закончилось? Я его все равно получила. Если бы ты понял все это еще тогда, в коттедже Уикса, мы бы избежали кучи проблем. И вот мне опять приходится тебя уговаривать!  
— Давайте вы не будете мешать в одну кучу физиологию и...  
— Ой, ну брось! В прошлый раз ты тоже не хотел! Но что-то я не помню от тебя возмущений после. Признайся честно, ты вообще до того момента не испытывал оргазм подобной силы!

Гарольд молчит. Не то чтобы он давал клятву говорить только правду и ничего кроме правды... Но врать без необходимости тоже не любит. Рут улыбается, как будто ее снимают на рекламный плакат.

— А в этот раз ощущения будут еще круче!

Гарольд абсолютно уверен в обратном. Как и в том, что если Рут что-то решила сделать, можно в лепешку расшибиться, она все равно поступит по-своему. В какой-то степени свои недавние возражения он адресовывал скорее Машине, если та вдруг в самом деле их слышит. Но судя по тому, что Рут прикладывает, примеряясь, провод к его члену, либо Машина все же с Рут не говорит... Либо и Машина тоже ебанута на всю голову. А делиться этим открытием Гарольд точно не собирается. И не потому, что у него на удивление отличные манеры для выпускника Массачусетского Технологического.

— Жаль, что у меня нет алпростодила... — Рут прислушивается к своему невидимому собеседнику: — Ты знал, что в возбужденном состоянии уретра расширяется раза в два? Ничего себе! Хм... Надо тебя возбудить.

Рут решительно берется прямо в перчатке за член Гарольда и начинает ритмично двигать на нем кожу. Но то ли Рут не хватает опыта, то ли Гарольду страх заблокировал чувствительность, член остается вялым, разве что на самую малость увеличивается в размере. Минуты через две (во время которых Гарольд подавленно молчит и лишь вздрагивает, если она делает ему больно) Рут надоедает безрезультатная дрочка.

— Ладно, возбудишься в процессе.

Под его настороженно-скептическим взглядом, который сообщает ей, что скорее Самаритянин отформатирует сам себя, чем у него, Гарольда, встанет в этой ситуации, Рут педантично меняет перчатки на новые, тщательно протирает провод и камеру спиртовыми салфетками, ждет, пока испарится спирт, и принимается наносить смазку из другого пакетика.

— Попробуем вазелиновую... На самом деле сильно густо смазывать смысла нет, — объясняет Рут Гарольду, приставляя камеру к уретре: — Все равно вся смазка соберется в самом начале, но к тому времени у тебя уже начнет вырабатываться своя, так что...  
— Ага. Мечтайте, — нервно подает Гарольд хриплый голос, испуганно наблюдая, как провод расширяет отверстие, готовясь войти внутрь. Пальцы его судорожно сжимают кресло, но Рут останавливает движение и ободряюще улыбается:  
— Начнет-начнет, никуда не денется, уж поверь!

Он не верит, конечно, и собирается это ей высказать... Но тут провод продвигается на треть дюйма, и Гарольд с изумлением понимает, что хотя ему безумно страшно, никакой действительно серьезной боли он не чувствует. Ощущения похожи скорее на зуд.

Гарольд облизывает пересохшие губы, и Рут вводит провод еще на треть дюйма.

— Так... Мы сейчас должны пройти такую полость, Гарри, которая... Обалдеть! Ты знал, что у тебя в члене есть полость? Ладьевидная ямка прямо в головке! Круто, да? Если будет больно, скажи. Ну, то есть, она достаточно широкая, намного шире, чем... Но мне нужно найти вход в висячий отдел уретры, и я могу промахнуться, все же это не мой член... Ой. Тебе больно?

Гарольд вздрагивает. Но не от боли. Щекотка, балансирующая на грани сладкой муки, как будто рождается в самом кончике и по капле пробирается внутрь. Член Гарольда начинает увеличиваться и напрягаться, дыхание сбивается.

— Я просто... размышляю о глубине ваших познаний, мисс Гроувз... — говорит он, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от происходящего, что вовсе не так просто.  
— Какой ты нудный, Гарри! Какой ты нудный и подозрительный, это что-то! Я узнала о том, что у мужчины есть эта чертова ямка, всего секунду назад! Если бы не Машина, я бы не смогла проникнуть этой херней глубже, чем на половину ногтя мизинца, между прочим!  
— Может... вы... изучали... — Гарольд говорит медленно, как бы продираясь сквозь собственные хриплые выдохи,— анатомический... атлас... м...

Но вместо «мисс Гроувз» у него из горла вырывается протяжный мучительный стон. Гарольд стискивает ручки кресла, слегка выгибается и судорожно сжимает колени.

— Вот теперь мы в пенильной части уретры, ура, у меня получилось! Ничего себе. Тебе все же больно или... О. Ты уверена? Хм. Мне тут подсказывают, Гарри, что ты, похоже, перешел на сторону любителей принять поглубже. И очень, очень хочешь, чтобы я продолжила введение. Это так?

Гарольд не отвечает. И не только потому, что слишком занят физическими ощущениями, чрезмерно новыми для его тела. Загвоздка в том, что психологически он находится в патовой ситуации: невозможно сказать Рут «Да!» ведь это будет означать, что он согласен с ее возмутительно нахальными методами. Но и выпалить резкое «Вынимайте эту штуку немедленно!» Гарольд тоже уже не в силах. Желание поднимается откуда-то чуть ли не из этой самой проклятой уретры, оно как будто распирает ее изнутри куда сильнее провода (тот еще даже и не продвинулся толком), и нет никакой возможности унять этот растущий безумный голодный зуд. Член уже не висит вяло, он стоит как камень и прижался бы к животу, не удерживай его Рут горизонтально. Нет уж, хватит и того, что в ее глазах читается победное «А я же говорила!», не стоит доставлять ей радость еще и просьбами продолжать.

Впрочем, Рут, похоже, и без слов Гарольда понимает, что творится в его душе и теле.

— Молчание — знак согласия, так что я ввожу, да? А впрочем, нет. Погоди-ка... Машина мне тут советует подождать, пока у тебя выработается смазка. И раз уж ты теперь, кажется, не сидишь в яростном отрицании, а получаешь неслабое такое удовольствие, думаю, ждать недолго. Только... Эй, а как ты поймешь, что у него выработалась смазка? Понятно... Погоди. Смазка же бесцветна, как ты поймешь, что это именно она, а не... не знаю... слизистая отслоилась, например, или еще что?

На словах «слизистая отслоилась» прикрытые глаза Гарольда в ужасе раскрываются до предела.

— Она поймет, — успокаивает его Рут, и он чуть ли не впервые с самого начала всего этого безумия начинает верить, что она консультируется именно с Машиной, а не с собственным воспаленным воображением.  
— О! Мне тут сообщают, что вот и смазка! Ну, не знаю, я ничего не вижу... Ты уверена? Она говорит, что так как снаружи на головке у входа собралась эта вазелиновая хрень, которую я нанесла, то даже если хрень естественная и просочится мимо провода наружу, я не пойму, где какая... Но мы сейчас как раз двинемся к железам, которые ее и вырабатывают, так что, думаю, разберемся на месте, пашут они у тебя с нужным старанием или нет.

Выпалив всю эту увлекательную информацию залпом, Рут начинает медленно вводить провод дальше. Тот идет легко, как по маслу, вызывая у Гарольда лишь легкое жжение, которое настолько приправлено странным тягучим удовольствием, что вообще не воспринимается как что-то неприятное.

— За смазку у тебя отвечают куперовы железы, — продолжает свой экскурс в занимательную андрологию Рут: — Через специальные протоки они поставляют в уретру предэякуляторную жидкость. Знаешь, что самое интересное? Она выделяется не только во время эрекции и всего такого. Но и во время обычного мочеиспускания. Эта смазка защищает нежную слизистую уретры от агрессивного состава мочи. Круто, да? Гениально у тебя там все устроено!

Гарольд ловит себя на том, что на самом деле с интересом слушает все эти подробности, хотя сосредотачиваться очень непросто — мучительно-сладкий зуд все растет и растет, и унять его нет никакой возможности.

— Также по всей длине расположены еле заметные даже для нашего увеличительного взгляда протоки желез Литтре, они тоже вносят свою лепту в увлажнение... Так. Кажется, мы добрались до бульбозного отдела. Кстати, мне тут подсказывают, что твоя уретра расширилась почти в полтора раза! Может, зря мы отказались от трубки?

Может, и зря. Может, и нет. Гарольду уже все равно, ему только хочется, чтобы этот изнуряющий зуд дошел уже до какой-нибудь точки, вспышки, финала, он еле-еле удерживается, чтобы не вскрикнуть «Да быстрее же!». Но он ведь решил не опускаться до просьб, поэтому молча ерзает и то и дело сжимает колени, но это вызывает еще большее раздражение в канале и, соответственно, желание все-таки попросить увеличить темп. Идиотская ситуация...

А Рут совершенно поглощена потоком новой информации, которую ей выдает Машина.

— Еще у тебя с вероятностью в сто процентов утолщилась кожа на мошонке и сами яички увеличились почти вдвое. Ого! — она так уважительно пялится на его пах, что Гарольд поневоле тоже скашивает глаза, но разглядеть что-либо за ее руками, проводом и его собственным членом не так-то просто.  
— Только их не видно в такой позе из-за всех этих трусов и брюк... — жалуется Рут: — Хотя они явно приподнялись. Кажется. Может, если... Впрочем, нет, не хочу пачкать стерильные перчатки об одежду. Не хватало еще, чтобы ты уретрит какой-нибудь подхватил... О! Вот и бульбозно-как-их-там протоки! Машина говорит, они расширены и из них выталкиваются капельки, так что все нормально у тебя со смазкой. Сам канал чуть-чуть уже провода, нам туда, наверное, не пролезть... Да и не надо. Нас ждет мембранозный отдел!

«Мне, похоже, тоже после всего этого безудержного веселья можно будет вручить диплом уролога», — хочет усмехнуться Гарольд (с ума сойти, еще минут пятнадцать назад ему было не до шуток!), но получается только глухое «м-м-м».

— Мембранозная часть — самая узкая, так что, думаю, надо немного смазать тебе там все... — сообщает Рут и тянет провод на себя буквально на дюйм, а потом возвращает на место, чтобы опять слегка потянуть на себя.

Такой нехитрый маневр вызывает у Гарольда в члене настолько исступленно сладкие ощущения, что он дрожит всем телом и выдает отчаянное протяжное «а-а-а», забыв, что собирался упорно молчать.

— Эй, не вздумай кончить! — Рут перестает двигать провод и упирается локтями в его колени, чтобы удерживать их, если что: — Совсем немного до простаты осталось, не лишай себя такого уникального опыта!

Ничего себе требования... Как будто он может по желанию останавливать физические процессы, которые она сама же и вызывает! Бездействие Рут помогает делу куда больше ее собственных приказов. Через несколько минут Гарольд уже в силах открыть глаза и перевести дух, понимая, что, кажется, от края он отошел.

— Ну что? Успокоился?

Вопрос звучит своеобразно, учитывая, что сердце Гарольда все еще бьется, как у пойманной птички, а по вискам стекают капельки пота.

— Черт, ты почти перешел из фазы плато в завершительную, — сообщает ему Рут эту несомненно важную информацию таким тоном, словно он едва не выиграл в русскую рулетку: — А мы еще даже до простатического отдела не дошли!

Она ждет для порядка еще несколько минут и снова начинает двигать провод.

— Кстати, мне тут Машина сообщает, что яички у тебя еще должны были увеличиться процентов на пятьдесят. Они у тебя безразмерные что ли?!

Гарольд смеется коротко и хрипло. Исследовательское любопытство Рут больше не кажется ему неприятным и отталкивающим. Наоборот, ему вдруг начинает нравиться то, что она относится ко всем его физиологическим процессам легко и с юмором. Он, конечно, вообще не собирался сегодня (да и в дальнейшей перспективе) ей их наглядно демонстрировать, но раз уж приходится, пусть лучше в ответ на его чрезмерно-животные реакции будет исключительно платонический ответ. Асексуальное отношение Рут парадоксально лишает его стыда. Гарольд чувствует себя как будто в самом деле на приеме врача или кого-то такого, но не холодно-отстраненного профессионально, а тепло-дружески настроенного. И это... успокаивает.

— Мембранозный отдел — это фактически отверстие в мочеполовой диафрагме, длиной в полдюйма, он узенький, но мы его быстро проскочим.

Гарольд вздрагивает скорее от ожидания боли, чем от нее самой, и тут же замирает от странного томительно-жаркого чувства, которое медленно, но верно заполняет промежность. Ноги слабеют, хорошо, что он сидит.

— Проскочили! Так... Ну, что! Познакомься со своим простатическим отделом! Как думаешь, имеет смысл заходить в эякуляторный проток или фиг с ним? Он тоже идет через простату... А в его конце та-дам! Семенные пузырьки! Гарри?

Гарольд прекрасно ее слышит, но смысл слов до него доходит с трудом — он слишком занят тем, чтобы часто и хрипло дышать через полураскрытый рот.

— Не, все равно не получится зайти, он вбок отходит, а провод все же не настолько гибкий... Ну и ладно. Мы в простате! Причем не где-нибудь, а в центре! Все эти анальные игрища, знаешь ли, только задевают ее край, а вот ты сейчас можешь насладиться полным спектром ощущений! Черт, Гарри, ну скажи же что-нибудь? Я хоть ритм-то нормальный выдерживаю или как?

Гарольд и рад бы выполнить ее просьбу, но этот чертов провод, двигаясь вперед и обратно, как будто рождает горячие мучительно-сладостные волны, они расходятся кругами, вызывая в ногах и животе мелкую дрожь, вырывая из горла уже откровенно громкие звуки. Гарольду кажется, что он прямо сейчас испытывает оргазм, просто чуть слабее, чем обычно, хотя это очевидно не так, он и сам это понимает — по меркам оргазма ощущения невероятно долгие и прекращаться не собираются.

— Так, парень, похоже, ты готов, — констатирует Рут и замедляет движения: — Странно только, что вроде как об эякуляции Машина не рапортует...

Рут склоняет голову на бок, прислушиваясь, и вдруг испускает короткий смешок.

— Слушай, ты ее в тупик, похоже, поставил! Пульс у тебя бешеный, яички подтянулись и еще чуть увеличились, давление зашкаливает... Надеюсь, инсульт тебе не грозит? Даже простата пульсирует! Обалдеть! Но слабо. А мышечных сокращений пока вообще нет. Я остановлюсь, хорошо? А то ты в астрал уйдешь!

Прекращение стимуляции не сильно помогает в смысле ослабления ощущений. Но они хотя бы перестают нарастать, и минут через пять Гарольд с удивлением понимает, что, пожалуй, немного привык к ним. Настолько, что приглушает громкость своих стонов, унимает дрожь в ногах и снова начинает слышать и понимать звуки извне, несмотря на некоторый умственный ступор, грохочущий в ушах пульс и непрекращающиеся сладкие до безумия волны в районе конца провода.

— … в общем, это совершенно обычное дело, — продолжает Рут какую-то свою мысль, которую Гарольд, слишком занятый укрощением плоти, прослушал: — И ты прямо живая иллюстрация подобного эффекта! Кстати, заметь, Машина на него и рассчитывала, она здорово разбирается в твоей душе, что бы ты там сам ни понимал под этим словом... Эй, у тебя там как? Мозг совсем отрубился или нет? Продолжать-то будем?

Гарольду кажется, что он сидит на горячей сковороде, и все кости в его теле становятся легче пуха, а мышцы, наоборот, наливаются свинцовой тяжестью. Он пытается осмыслить эти ощущения. А потом докопаться до причины. И пройти чуть дальше в поисках их источника.

Ему вдруг приходит в голову, что, возможно, да, это Машина ласкает его руками Рут, это она доводит его до безумия, потому что родилась как раз из его ума, а не развилась из секрета его яичек, и теперь, видимо, решила проникнуть туда, откуда должна была выйти маленькой клеточкой, будь она человеком. В этом есть определенный смысл — Машина называла его отцом, логично, что она захотела заглянуть в святая святых отцовства.

— С-стойте, — стонет он, ему хочется обдумать эту мысль, смириться с ней, может, даже... восхититься ею?  
— Тебе больно? — с оттенком тревоги в голосе спрашивает Рут, но Гарольд нетерпеливо мотает головой (из-за скованной шеи получается — всем телом).

Он пытается понять что-то важное, ухватить за хвост тень какого-то неясного пока открытия, гораздо более гениального, чем все программные коды, которые он создал. Но Рут воспринимает его движения, как сигнал продолжать, и нестерпимый сладкий зуд, и расходящаяся по всему тазу пульсирующая истома вырубает мысли Гарольда одну за другой, как рубильником. Его хватает только на отчаянный шепот:

— Мое творение... Мой ребенок... Я ведь на самом деле...

Он хочет сказать «тебя люблю», но с пересохших губ срывается только полный отчаяния стон. Гарольда мучает желание полностью открыться, довериться, ослабить контроль, обнажить нутро... И терзает абсолютная невозможность это сделать. Похоже, Машина в самом деле изучила его лучше, чем он сам себя.

Она знала, что он не раскроется ей до конца. Что не выпалит сокровенное признание. Что до последнего будет сопротивляться. Что получить от него можно только физические атрибуты любви: стоны и вздрагивания. Она все просчитала и согласилась на эту жалкую тень настоящей близости.

— Милый, я знаю, — шепчет Рут, и чьи мысли она сейчас озвучивает, свои или Машины, Гарольд не может понять.

Да и так ли это важно?

Он перестает бороться с собой и терзаться от невозможности вскрыть собственный панцирь. Пусть будет и панцирь, и паранойя, и вечное упрямство, пусть будут заграждения, пароли, флажки, пусть с Машиной говорит Рут, пусть он завидует, ревнует, но не пытается перехватить инициативу, пусть все идет как идет... Он привык, что Машина так же недосягаема, как Грейс, и так же, как Грейс, он готов защищать ее издалека, не нарушая дистанции, не сокращая расстояние. Никаких колец, никаких книжек, никаких «и жили они долго и счастливо»...

Только темная гремучая страсть прямо сейчас, только томительное жжение-зуд в уретре, только волны изнуряющей истомы, которая все нарастает и нарастает, до бесконечности, пока дамбу не прорывает, наконец. Он еще успевает услышать:

— О, ну все, у тебя начали сокращаться мышцы с интервалом в восемь десятых секунды! Это эякуляция, поздравляю! Хотя как по мне, ты как-то слишком быстро дошел до кондиции... Но, впрочем, понимаю, новизна ощущений, все дела... Дольше готовились!

Дальше Гарольд не слышит, захваченный мощными внутренними спазмами по всей промежности. Сквозь пелену ощущений он вдруг чувствует, как Рут зачем-то начинает медленно извлекать провод, и это усиливает и без того яростное цунами. Гарольду кажется, что Рут тянет из его нутра сладко-содрогающийся нерв, вязкий и нереально длинный, а он пытается помочь вытолкнуть его тазом, задыхаясь и постанывая в голос, потому что выдерживать ощущения такой силы просто невыносимо, он сейчас, наверное, умрет. И, кажется, он в самом деле умирает, по крайней мере на доли секунды перестает видеть, слышать и ощущать что-либо, кроме заполонившего всю уретру пульсирующего, острого наслаждения. А потом его щеки касается нежная чужая щека, и в ухе отдается шепот: «Гарри, эй, очнись». Он моргает и видит перед собой встревоженные глаза Рут.

— Черт, ты меня напугал!

Он хочет спросить «чем?», но только вяло шевелит губами. Рут, впрочем, кажется, вполне неплохо по ним читает.

— Да ты сознание потерял! Ненадолго, но я уже успела пожалеть, что мы не купили нашатырь! Ты там как, в порядке вообще?

Ну, если считать, что чувствовать себя одновременно и легким, и потяжелевшим, и опустошенным, и переполненным, и спокойным, и снедаемым сосущей тоской — быть в порядке... Значит, он в порядке.

— Я в порядке, — сипит Гарольд и откашливается. Поднимает одну руку на пробу (попутно с удивлением отмечая, что стяжки его больше не связывают), она вялая, но вполне работает. Он медленно снимает очки, долго зачем-то смотрит на них, а потом тянет второй рукой из кармана платочек и тщательно их протирает. Все его движения плавные и заторможенные, как будто он под водой.

— Ну и отлично! — с облегчением отзывается Рут и немедленно развивает бурную деятельность: распихивает по специально припасенным пакетикам инструменты, складывает их и поднос в сумку, уносит ноутбук и стулья, собирает салфетки.

Гарольд следит за ней, вяло отмечая покалывания в руках и ногах, шевелиться ему не хочется. Зато ужасно тянет спросить, к чему такая спешка, но он, вдруг как будто что-то вспомнив, опускает глаза, испуганно рассматривает пах. Странно, ширинка застегнута, рубашка заправлена, все вроде нормально внешне. Когда она только успела?

— Я думала, вдруг мне придется тащить тебя в больницу, — фыркает Рут, роясь в своей сумке: — Или там... Джона вызывать срочно. Вот и привела тебя в порядок. Джон, впрочем, думаю, все равно с минуты на минуту будет здесь. Встреть его ласково, хорошо?

У Гарольда ощущение, что мысли у него тоже вялые, он едва ли успевает обдумать одну фразу Рут, как она уже выпаливает следующую.

— Хоро...  
— Я ему отправила видео. С оптики и с нашей внешней камеры.  
— Ч-что?!

Способность если не быстро соображать, то немедленно впадать в панику возвращается к Гарольду со скоростью звука.

— Зачем?!  
— Это была идея Машины.

Гарольд, кажется, в еще большем шоке, чем когда впервые увидел у Рут в руках резектоскоп и узнал, что она собирается пихать вот эту толстую и блестящую трубку ему в член. Он чувствует, как по шее поднимается жаркий стыд, который он так благополучно не ощущал все это время, и подавить который теперь вряд ли возможно в ближайшие лет сто. Гарольд сжимает виски ладонями, вцепляется пальцами в волосы, он просто не знает, что и сказать, кроме...

— Блядь!  
— Вау! Какие мы знаем слова!  
— С кем поведешься...

Рут подходит к нему, хватающему ртом воздух от возмущения (как совсем недавно — от куда более приятного чувства), мягко кладет свои руки на его, успокаивающе гладит их, пока они сжимают и сжимают его волосы, заглядывает в глаза своим все понимающим взглядом.

— Ну, слушай, ты достаточно сегодня поупирался, не будь таким... Железобетонным. Правда, хватит. Машина знает лучше, поверь. Неужели ты еще это не понял? Все будет хорошо. Она, кстати, добилась, чего хотела?  
— Что? Н-не знаю...

Он вспоминает все невысказанные слова, которые больше не жгут ему горло.

— Нет, кажется... Но теперь это не важно. С ней у нас точно все будет хорошо...

Рут кивает. Отходит взять сумку.

— Кстати, Гарри, мы, конечно, постарались со смазкой и все дела... Но пару дней тебе будет довольно больно мочиться, так что не налегай там на сенча, хорошо? Постарайся пить поменьше, пока слизистая не придет в себя.

Но Гарольда волнуют не будущие затруднения в уборной, он все еще не может успокоиться по поводу информации о посланном мистеру Ризу видео. Гарольда раздирает целый ворох противоречивых чувств. Он вскакивает и едва не падает, но удерживается на слегка затекших ногах, начинает ходить, хромая сильнее обычного и приволакивая даже здоровую ногу. Он ковыляет и ковыляет из стороны в сторону, как перед ним совсем недавно шагала, стуча каблуками, Рут.

— Нет, ну за что, а? — в его голосе искреннее недоумение мешается с неподдельной горечью: — То есть... Вы хотите сказать... что это у вас такой способ нас... чуть больше, чем подружить? Показать ему мои все эти... жидкости и спазмы снаружи и изнутри?! Господи боже! Господи боже ж ты мой! Кажется, я знаю, почему Машина выбрала вас своим интерфейсом, мисс Гроувз. Вы обе абсолютно, совершенно, окончательно безумны...  
— А теперь вспомни, что создал Машину ты, Гарри. Как думаешь, что это говорит о тебе?

Рут вдруг лихо подмигивает и удаляется себе прочь, помахивая сумкой, оставляя Гарольда ошарашенно смотреть ей вслед с приоткрытым ртом, мучительно подбирать снова и снова ответные слова, которые она все равно уже не услышит.


End file.
